


No Me Ames

by Palantiriel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Harry Dies, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Sick Harry, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palantiriel/pseuds/Palantiriel
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The song belongs to Jennifer Lopez and Mark Anthony. This story is inspired by their music video.





	No Me Ames

No Me Ames

^^^^^

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Harry coughed. "Told you to stay away from me."

"I know," Hermione said. "I came back to take care of you."

"Why can you just leave me peace?" Harry asked softly.

_ Dime porque lloras _

_ De felicidad _

_ Y porque te ahogas _

_ Por la soledad _

_ Di porque me tomas _

_ Fuerte asi, mis manos _

_ Y tus pensamientos _

_ Te van llevando _

"Why are you so afraid to accept some help?" Hermione asked.

"How can I help others if I'm the one needing help?" Harry sighed.

"Harry, you're sick. You already defeated the most dangerous wizard in the world and it cost you your health. It's time to stop worrying about others and start letting someone worry about you," Hermione said angrily. "I love you and I want to take care of you."

_ Yo te querio tanto _

_ Y porque sera _

_ Loco testarudo _

_ No lo dudes mas _

_ Aunque en el futuro _

_ Haya un muro enorme _

_ Yo no tengo miedo _

_ Quiero enamorarme _

"Don't! How can you say you love me after everything I've seen and done?" Harry argued.

"Harry, I was there, I know almost everything you did and saw," Hermione pushed.

"You don't understand!" Harry raged.

"Then explain it to me. You can't tell me not to love you and then leave me in the dark," Hermione said taking off her sweater.

_ No me ames, porque pienses _

_ Que parezco diferente _

_ Tu no pienses ques es lo justo _

_ Ver pasar el tiempo juntos _

_ No me ames, que comprendo _

_ La mentira que seria _

_ Si tu amor merezco _

_ No me ames, quedate otra dia _

"You love me because I'm a hero and I can't stand that. I don't want anyone to love me because I saved the world from Voldemort, or because I'm 'The-Boy-That-Lived'. Love like that isn't real love," Harry said.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't love you, Harry. If you'll remember correctly, I was your friend long before Voldemort returned, and we found out about that prophecy. Love like that is what real love is based on," Hermione said.

For a while they both became lost in thought as they remembered everything they had been through together over the years. First at Hogwarts and then during the war and Harry realized that no one would have gone through all of that if they didn't truly love someone and he stopped protesting her help.

_ No me ames, porque estoy perdido _

_ Porque cambie el mundo, porques es el destino _

_ Porque no se puede, somos un espejo _

_ Y tu asi serias lo que yo de me reflejo _

_ No me ames, para estar muriendo _

_ Dentro de una guerra llena de arrepentimientos _

_ No me ames, para estar en tierra, quiero alzar el vuelvo _

_ Con tu gran amor por el azul del cielo _

As the days went by Harry's favorite thing was to walk through the gardens. Occasionally Harry would admit that he didn't know what to say to anyone anymore and he found he liked the solitude of the country.

"I just don't like being around people anymore," he would say.

To which Hermione would reply, "It's okay to want to be alone, Harry, but please don't push me away. We'll be parted too soon as it is."

_ No se que decirte, esa la verdad _

_ Si la gente quiere, sabe lastimar _

_ Tu y yo partiremos _

_ ellos no se mueven _

_ Pero en este cielo sola no me dejes _

One day Harry turned to Hermione, wrapped her in a tight hug and said, "Please don't leave me. No matter what I say, please don't leave me."

"Don't try to push me away, telling me not to love you," Hermione said quietly.

"But you shouldn't. Let me die alone but please don't leave me by myself," Harry begged, hoping she understood what he wanted.

"I understand," Hermione said, "but I'll always love you and you can't change that."

_ No me dejes, no me dejes _

_ No me eschuches, si te digo "no me ames" _

_ No me dejes, no desarmes _

_ Mi corazon con ese "no me ames" _

_ No me ames, to lo ruego _

_ Mi amargura dejame _

_ Sabes bien, que no puedo _

_ Que es inutil, que siempre te amare _

Harry Potter died quietly in his sleep one night and the entire wizarding community went to his funeral. No one understood the pain he had experienced or the love he had enjoyed better that Hermione Granger, dressed in a simple black dress with a black lace veil covering her bush brown curls.

_ No me ames, pues te hare sufrir _

_ Con este corazon que se ileno de mil inviernos _

_ No me ames para asi olvidarte de tus dias grises _

_ Quiero que me ames solo por amarme _

_ No me ames, tu y yo volaremos _

_ Uno con el otro y seguiremos siempre juntos _

_ Este amor es como el sol que sale tras de la tormenta _

_ Com dos cometas en la misma estela _

Every once in a while, Hermione visits Harry's grave wearing the same outfit she wore to his funeral and she lays down, letting her tears soak silently into his grave as she reads the headstone.

'Here Lies Harry Potter. Hero of the World. Loving Friend. 1987-2012.'

Some even say that as she walks away, a man with messy black hair and a scare on his forehead wearing a glowing white suit follows her from the graveyard. It seems that even when someone dies, if they were loved, their spirit remains with us forever.

_ No me ames _

_ No me ames _

_ No me ames _

_ No, no me ames _

_ No me ames _

_ No me ames _

_ No me ames... _

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The song belongs to Jennifer Lopez and Mark Anthony. This story is inspired by their music video.


End file.
